Musical instruments have always been very popular in society providing entertainment, social interaction, self-expression, and a business and source of livelihood for many people. Musical instruments and related accessories are used by professional and amateur musicians to generate, alter, transmit, and reproduce audio signals. Common musical instruments include an electric guitar, bass guitar, violin, horn, brass, drums, wind instrument, string instrument, piano, organ, electric keyboard, and percussions. The audio signal from the musical instrument is typically an analog signal containing a progression of values within a continuous range. The audio signal can also be digital in nature as a series of binary one or zero values. The musical instrument is often used in conjunction with related musical accessories, such as microphones, audio amplifiers, speakers, mixers, synthesizers, samplers, effects pedals, public address systems, digital recorders, and similar devices to capture, alter, combine, store, play back, and reproduce sound from digital or analog audio signals originating from the musical instrument.
Musicians often make impromptu use of musical instruments. Accordingly, a musician will often pick up and play an instrument without advanced planning or intent. The impromptu session can happen anytime the musician has an instrument, such as after a performance at a club, relaxing at home in the evening, at work during a lunch break, or while drinking coffee at a cafe. An impromptu session can include multiple musicians and multiple instruments. The impromptu session often results in the creation of novel compositions that have purpose or value, or are otherwise useful to the musician. The compositions will be lost if the musician was not prepared or not able to record the composition at the time of the impromptu session, either for lack of a medium to record the composition on or lack of time to make the recording. Also, the actions required to record the composition can interfere with the creative process. In any case, the circumstances may not afford the opportunity to record a performance at a planned or unplanned session, even when recording capability is available.